


Sweater Weather

by batterycitykid



Category: Cobra Starship, Gym Class Heroes, The Academy Is...
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, Cobra Starship - Freeform, Cuddling, Fluff, Its so fucking cute, Kisses, Multi, OT3, Poly ships for the win yo !!!, Snakes on a Plane, a fuck ton of puns if i remember correctly, anyway enjoy this, clandestine industries, fight me m8 you wanna go, fuck it, fueled by ramen - Freeform, gym class heroes - Freeform, how many damn tags can i put in here, i didnt spell neccesary right did i, in that case go read NEWDZ it's pretty lit, just like this ship, my boys !!!, okay but that gold n black clandestine sweater gets me every time, polyamorous, spoiler alert: its a lot, the academy is - Freeform, the neighbourhood pun was also very neccesary, theres no sex just a heads up in case you were looking for that, this is all fluff really but its cute, throwback to when i actually had organized tags, today on How Many Different Words For "Hoodie" Can Dan Use In One Sequence, treckorta, yeah that'll be all (for now)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batterycitykid/pseuds/batterycitykid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute Treckorta oneshot I wrote a bit ago, posted on Wattpad but not on here but now here it is!! Tons of fluff, cute things, sharing hoodies, all that. </p><p>I'm gifting this to Amber n Tea bc I believe you both like treckorta so ayyy, here you go my dudes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flyingraysonss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingraysonss/gifts), [Iamthewalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamthewalrus/gifts).



Gabe's POV

“Aw you look so good babe, hot damn.” I say, grinning at how hot William looks in my purple hoodie. He blushes at the compliment, rubbing the soft fabric over his face.  
“Smells like you.” He replies, breathing in the scent and smiling. I roll my eyes and search around for the gold and black Clandestine Industries sweater we had around here the other day.  
“Any idea where the Clandestine hoodie is?” I call out. I don't hear Will reply so I'm guessing he probably didn't hear me. I walk in the other room and check the pillows and sheets on one of the beds. No sign of it. I then hear a ring at the door, then front door open and close again, so I rush out to see who’s at the door. William’s not in the apartment anymore, so I step outside and turn my head around the corner.  
“Hey Gabe, I found the hoodie.” Will says, pulling his mouth away from Travie’s. I roll my eyes at the sight, then join the two of them in a hug, pecking Travis on the cheek with my lips.  
“You lil shit, I was looking for that.” I grumble at the taller man. He sticks his tongue out at me, which I return.  
“I guess we’ve all been doing some hoodie trading.” He says, noting Will wearing my purple outerwear.  
“Yep. Now it’s your turn.” Will says in reply. We head back inside, Travis shutting the door behind us. Will unzips the hoodie, revealing a classic V-neck underneath. “Up for grabs, who wants it?” He says, throwing it into the air. I reach for it, but Travie catches it first. He, in turn, takes off the black and gold sweater and tosses it onto the couch. Will darts for it, nearly flying over the back end of the couch.  
“Aw you guys, I don't have anything now.” I say with a dramatic pouty face.  
“Oh come here, you.” Will says, grabbing my hand and pulling me onto the couch. He wraps the Clandestine hoodie around both of us, since it’s slightly oversized anyway. He pulls me in for a kiss, wrapping his hand behind my neck.  
“Sure is some sweater weather.” Travie says above us, making Will and I break apart. I look him up and down as he now clads my classic purple outerwear, smiling at the two of us on the couch.  
“Damnit why do you both look so fucking adorable in that.”  
“Hey, you're not bad yourself.” Travie replies with a wink.  
“True that.” Will adds. Travie comes and sits next to Will and I, wrapping an arm around my shoulder while Will does the same from the other side. I can feel them link hands behind my back, so I sit up a bit so I don't squish their arms.  
“Anyway, what d’you guys wanna do tonight? I stocked up on a shit load of popcorn the other day, we could watch a movie or somethin’.” Travis asks us. William nuzzles into me, looking up at me for an answer.  
“Oh yeah, I'm down. You, Will?” I ask.  
“Sure, sounds great. We could probably use a fuzzy blanket, cuz those are always cool.”  
“Cool beans.” Travis replies.  
“Oh yes blankets. We have just a few of those.” I say sarcastically, knowing how we all are with blankets. There's at least four on one of the beds currently.  
“Snakes On a Plane cool?” Travis asks us, getting an eye roll out of me and a laugh from Will. I stand up to go get the blankets, then turn to reply before I enter the other room.  
“Come on, bring it.” I sing with my tongue out.  
“I’ll take that as a yes.”  
I head to the bedroom and grab the giant pile of blankets off the closest bed, then head back to the living room to see William all curled up in the oversized hoodie, while Travis puts in the movie. I sneak up behind the couch, trying to hide myself from Will’s sight. Then I jump over the back of the couch, throwing the blankets over as well. I fall partially on top of Will, surprising him like I intended, but before my whole body falls on him, I’m caught by Travis who apparently finished putting in the movie.  
“Not so fast, Saporta.” He says, smirking. He holds me at my waist, leaning in and kissing me, then placing me gently on top of William who grunts from the pressure. William sits up and situates the blankets, unfolding all of them and placing a few on the floor, then draping one over his long legs.  
“K, where do you guys want me?” I ask.  
“I’ll take you here.” Will says, grabbing my hips and pulling me to his left. I plop down, nearly on top of him. “And you here.” He says, grabbing Travie by the waist and pulling him down as well. Travis darts his arms to his sides where William still has his hands, then they start a tickle fest and nearly fall off the couch. It ends with Travie pinned against the arm of the couch, William hovering on top of him while his long hair drapes over Travis’ nose. I sneak behind and wrap my arms around Will’s waist, going dead weight and smashing him in a sandwich. All of our heads are close together, so we each exchange short kisses amongst each other. I then lean my head down and suck on Will’s neck from behind, retrieving a breathy moan from him. I feel his body ease the tension underneath me, and his head bends down to meet Travie’s lips. I slide my hand up his zipped hoodie, lightly touching his bony hips, then crawling up his back and grazing his ribs. His shoulders contort in pleasure from my touch, causing him to lightly buck his hips between Travis and I. Travie’s hands wrap around the front of Will’s waist, meeting with my fingertips under Will’s sweater. The two of us then proceed to remove the hoodie, Travie unzipping it from the front while I pull at the sleeves. Travis then takes the black and gold garment and tosses it to the ground with a few other blankets that Will had put there.  
I bring my hands back down to William’s waist, trailing down his spine to reach his tailbone. He continues bucking his hips, his ass rubbing against my own hips, and I feel my pants tighten against my crotch. I go back to sucking on Will’s neck, while I hear the sound of lips smacking as Will latches onto Travis’ lips. I gently nibble on Will’s warm skin, hearing a heavy exhalation from his nose. Travis’ hands trail up, past Will’s hips, and latching onto my butt, holding me still while Will continues grinding between us. I place my hands on Travis’ forearms, holding him for support.  
“Whadayou trying to do, Bilvy, make coffee out of us with your grinding skills?” I whisper in Will’s ear. At that, he rams his ass harder up in my direction, causing a slight gasp to escape my mouth. In turn, I bite down harder on Will’s neck, probably leaving a mark, and in the process retrieving a pleasured screech from him.  
“Oh fuck, you guys.” Will breathes across Travis’ face. I hear Travie’s deep laugh as he kisses Will again, taking turn squishing my hips and then Will’s.  
“Fuck I want some of that.” I say, needing more of Travis’ touch. I wiggle into the side of the couch so I’m no longer on top of William, then I dive my face in the middle of the two others. They both kiss my face, then I turn to kiss each of them on the lips, multiple seconds with each.  
“Damn we all taste so good on each other.” Travis breathes while I stab my tongue deep into Will’s mouth. Will simply lets out a sigh in agreement. He eats up my tongue, lightly sucking as well as using his own tongue along my teeth and lips. I feel Travie’s heavy breathing on my neck and then feel his plump lips begin to suck on my warm skin. I feel myself slide further into the groove of the couch cushions, so Travis and William break their contact with me and help me out, pulling me up and onto the other side of the couch. There’s not much room on this side either, so I find myself falling off and onto the floor, luckily making a soft landing on the blankets. William pushes off of Travie and looks down at me, laughing.  
“What are you doing down there?” He asks, jokingly.  
“Oh you know, just thought I’d take a nap.” I throw back.  
“Alright, suit yourself.” He says as Travie grabs Will back on top of him, pressing mouths together and probably exchanging tongues. I watch as they make out in front of me, my heart pounding in my chest from all the adrenaline. Travie grabs William’s ass, pressing their bodies close together. He snakes his hands up William’s thin V-neck, removing it off his thin body. I watch as William’s breathing quickens, his chest and back rising and falling rapidly with the energy of the moment. Travis is also very lively, I can hear his deep breaths fill the air. William works at the purple hoodie that Travis still wears, pulling down the zipper slow and seductive. Travie watches William’s fingers slowly, and Will leans down to kiss Travis’s chest as he goes.  
Even though I’m still on the floor, just watching them, it warms my heart to see how much romance and intimacy we have in our relationship, not just with one on one in pairs, but everyone with everyone. That’s the thing I love about our kind of poly relationship. Some other ones might have a bunch of partners, perfectly open and happy just like poly relationships should be, but there’s not that triangle or group love that I find attractive. I find relationships appealing that everyone involved is also romantically involved with each other, we all kiss and hug and exchange cute nicknames and share living spaces. For example, if Will and I were partners, and Will and Travis were partners, but Travis and I weren’t involved with each other, that might work for some people, but for me, I love being involved with Travis as well. It’s so comforting to have this whole round thing of love and intimacy. And I think that’s why this works so well with all of us. So by watching Travis and Will be so close makes me happy that they enjoy each other just as much as I enjoy them individually, and they do for me.  
I break away from my thoughts, realizing even though Travie put in the disc, the movie hasn’t even started. I crawl over to the DVD player and press play, which then immediately starts the movie. The THX Robot intro thing blares up at full volume, making me jump and frantically reach for the volume buttons. I hear a thump on the floor along with a deep exhalation and a groan, then turn around to see William has fallen off the couch in surprise of the sound. Travis leans over and attempts at helping him up, but instead falls on top of Will, making the smaller man grunt from the sudden extra weight.  
I press pause on the remote and turn down the sound, then place the remote on top of the TV. “Oh jeez, sorry about that.” I say apologetically, crawling back over to where my two lovers lay on the floor.  
“No biggy.” Travis says in reply. “I guess I’ll just have to tackle you for that.” He says with a laugh, diving on top of me and pinning me to the ground.  
“Oh lord.” I mumble, now being squished.  
“Alright, that’s enough. Are we going to actually watch the movie?” William says, laughing and crawling to lay next to me.  
“Yeah, that’s a thought.” I say sarcastically. Travis bends his neck down and gives me a quick nip, then rolls off me and sits up on the floor. I push my own self up, and William wraps his arms around my shoulders, nibbling on my ear.  
“What the hell?” I say, surprised by the ear attack.  
“I dunno, I’ve heard ears are pleasurable somehow.” Will replies.  
“Oh kayy, interesting.”  
Travis grabs the remote, then sits back down on the couch, in the spot Will originally intended for him to sit in. Will and I then proceed to stand up as well, grabbing the blankets and returning to the couch. “Hey, would you kill the lights?” William asks before I sit down. I walk over to the light switch, then pose before it with my hands in the shape of guns. I make a shooting noise, then turn back to the couch.  
“I think that got 'em.” I say sarcastically. Travis rolls his eyes and William lets off a small laugh. I flip the switch for real this time, then walk back over to my spot on the couch. William throws a blanket over his legs, then hands me one while Travis takes another. We spread them all across each other, then squish closer and adjust ourselves so our legs and hips are still touching under the blankets. Travie wraps his long arm around Will’s shoulders, while I nuzzle my head in and grab Travis’ hand. Will places a hand on my thigh, squeezing lightly then stroking my skin with his thumb. With Travis’ free hand, he presses play on the remote and starts up the movie, luckily not blasting loud this time around.  
“Love you guys.” I whisper into the air. William turns his head to me, smiling, then kisses me lightly.  
“Love you too, Gabe the babe.” He says with a laugh. I then lean my head to kiss Travis’ hand, which he, in turn, looks at me from behind Will’s head.  
“Love ya too.” He replies. We all ease into each other and settle in for the movie, each of us enjoying the company of one another.  
Eventually I feel William wrap his arm around my waist, lifting my shirt slightly and using his thumb to stroke my hips. I wiggle into him more, both of us keeping an eye on the screen. A snake makes a jump-scare appearance, making William jump. Travie nuzzles into Will to comfort him, and I rest my hand on his inner thigh.  
As the movie comes to a close, I can hear Travie and Will’s breathing slowed down, implying they’re both tired, if not already asleep. I glance over at Travis, who’s hand is now linked with Will’s, and he seems to have nodded off, his mouth partially open and his head leaning on the back of the couch. I then turn to Will, who’s head is resting on my shoulder, eyes barely staying open.  
“Pass me the remote?” I ask lightly. William lifts his head slowly, then retracts his arm from contact with me and slowly removes the remote from Travis’ lap, handing it to me. “Thanks.” I say, kissing the top of his head. He returns to his previous position, his eyes beginning to close once again. The movie then ends and the credits start rolling, playing the classic intro all three of us know too well. I get excited and nearly yell out, but keep silent as not to wake Travis or further awake William. “Babe, it’s our song.” I whisper to Will. He smiles slightly and nods on my shoulder.  
“Kiss me goodbye.” He sings softly at his part in the song. I lean down and kiss his lips, then turn off the TV and lean into him, and with that, the two of us join Travie in sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo thanks for reading, it's been a pleasure. There's more where that came from... somewhere in the future at least.


End file.
